


Empty

by LovinisEasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Harm, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovinisEasy/pseuds/LovinisEasy
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Empty

Louis woke up extra tired. He hadn't been sleeping well for a bit now and he knew if he continued this way he was going to burn out. Staring in his bathroom mirror he sighed, running his fingers through his unkempt hair. He turned on the tap and splashed cold water in his eyes until they stung. Patting his face dry, he felt his stomach clench with an all too familiar nausea. His mind raced; he knew he had to eat something today. This thought only made the nausea stronger, his mind tricking his stomach into wanting to purge all of its contents, until the last drop of acid burned his already raw throat. 

Usually his urge to feel empty overwhelmed his senses, calming his gnawing stomach. However, the previous night Louis tossed in rythm with his tummy, flipping back and forth, left side to right, eventually curling in a ball until the sky lightened and the loud birds chirping outside his window announced any further attempt at sleep would be futile. 

Louis slowly made his way into the kitchen, glancing at the oven clock to check the time. Through the windows in his apartment he could tell the sun had yet to rise and the blinking 4:30 am confirmed dawn was still in its early phases. He opened the fridge, and the bright white LED light clicked on, causing Louis to momentarily clench his eyes closed, curling into himself. 

The fridge lay depressingly bare. Louis opened a few drawers, searching for something other than the rotten takeout and Ensures remaining from his attempt three weeks earlier at getting his life in order. He finally found a bag of carrot sticks, and took one out. He held it up in the light of the fridge and examined it before slowly biting into it. It crunched awkwardly in his mouth, his teeth remembering how to chew. After painstakingly forcing down maybe a small handful, Louis felt drained. Sighing again, he removed the take-out and threw it away in his bathroom trash. 

Putting on a pair of grey sweats and Bring Me The Horizeon hoodie with Nike Socks and black high-top Converse, he set out on his morning walk. He walked along the coast until his legs felt weak and his breath was labored. He then found a rocky precipice and stared out at the Atlantic Ocean. The waves rolled in crashing hard against the rocks before sloshing up against the shoreline and receding back into the depths. Louis's heart ached. He felt the burden of the rocks, the waves slowly wearing away at him. The rocks were a harbor, a natural wall, protecting beachgoers from rough waters. Louis wasn't sure how long the breakwater would hold.


End file.
